


Say yes to the dress

by spaceberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceberry/pseuds/spaceberry
Summary: Written for Lance Loves Ladies Week 2k17.Team voltron is prepping for a diplomatic mission and Pidge is raiding her girlfriends closet. Both her significant others are on the job to help her.Meanwhile, Lance is utterly entranced by both his girlfriends.





	Say yes to the dress

Lance and Allura are watching as Pidge steps out, her hands curled into the fabric that drapped off her form as she looks at the two of them, brown eyes scanning over the two of them as they sat cuddled up on the Princesses bed together. They'd been busy today in preperation for a diplomatic celebration on the planet Reviali, one that would require them to actually dress in formal wear. Coran had gathered them all and told them that he was taking the gents shopping personally, meaning that Lance had been out on a swapmoon most of the day being fitted along with most of the team whilst Allura and Pidge handled things on their own.

"I don't really think this is a perfect match guys, it feels nice, but I kinda feel like I'm gonna wind up falling face first after tripping on the excess fabirc." To emphasise, her small hands released the shimmery pale green fabric, letting it fall to the floor at her feet. Sure enough, it was bunched up at her feet, despite how flowy the rest of the gown looked.

One of Allura's ears flick as she looks at her girlfriend, admiring how stunning she looked in the gown dispite its issues. It was one of her gowns, since they hadn't find anything to both of their liking while out, Allura had offered her own wardrobe to her. However it was begining to look like Plan C was going to come into effect, meaning another day out. Pidge seemed less amused by the idea, even if she had been pretty excited to be wearing a dress again.

"I think it looks marvelous on you Pidge, the color suits you, but you have a point, we can't have you falling over." Lance, who'd offered to help critique and find something for one of his girlfriends, was a little in awe as the night progressed. Allura herself had come back with something stunning, a fluffy, white ballgown that seemed to be more lace than expected that was finely decorated with blue and pink beads in intricate patterns over the bodace. It was very her, the colors vibrant and shimmering, making her sparkle entirely. Pidge, on the other hand, had come out in so manygowns, that Lance's jaw was begining to feel numb since it kept dropping with every gown, something Allura hasn't hesitated to tease him over.

"One more dress before we call it a night?"  
It snaps Lance out as Pidge picks at the fabric again, looking at Allura hopefully as she does. Blue eyes glimmer as he sits up,  
seperating from Allura for a second. "How about I poke around in the closet this time, y'know just to see what I come up with?"

Allura looks at him inquisitively before pushing a lock of her hair behind her ears, mulling it over before nodding. "That sounds like a good idea. Though, be careful, I think the mice have stowed away in there for the night."

Nodding, Lance gets up before moving towards the large walk in closet, Pidge splintering off to Allura briefly before moving to change behind a small curtained room. Blue eyes scan over the dresses inside, taking note of all the colors and fabrics that were there. Allura had style, even if fashions had greatly changed in ten thousand years  
from what he understood. Slender fingers brush over soft fabric, running over satins and silks with great care before he hears a faint squeaking sound, chuchule hanging on one of the hangers and platchu grabbing them from the shelf. Eyes drawn to the area, Lance's fingertips brush against lavender and white embroidered silk.

"You want her to try this?" Cerulean blue hues look to the mice before holding up the dress to look at. The dress itself is short and sectioned, the back of it trailing down in a similar fashion to a swallows tail, whilst the front is clipped short enough that it may just reach Pidge's knees. There's various other  
details, like silver trim around the neckline and the waist line, as well as the edging and many embroidered altean flowers decorating the tails and trailing up to the front. Over all, it looks nice, intricate, but very much something that he can see Pidge wearing. 

Running a hand out to scratch behind their ears, he smiles softly, "thank you." When he returns, Allura nearly spits out her drink as she sees what's in his hands, her blue eyes widening as Pidge reaches for the article of clothing, taking it in her hands before ducking behind the curtiain. "What?" Lance shrugs, before stepping back towards the bed beside Allura.

Her eyes are glinting as she pulls him close, her breath touching his ear. "You picked a gown made to be worn at fertility festivals. A dress for a blooming young person in the prime of their life." Lance felt his cheeks flush at that, since he hadn't known that it was a celebratoy article of anykind, much less that.

Bringing a hand up to his face, he covered up the flush painting his cheeks. "I didn't know." He mumbles it into his belbow, before he feels Allura's fingers pulling down his hand gently before pressing a kiss to his nose, smile evident on her face.

"Well, now you do. If she likes it we may as well not tell her. After all she might instantly decide against it." The princess's voice is a low tone, almost sing song as she teasses briefly before brushing their noses togehter lightly, smile gracing her lips as Lance feels his pulse speeds up. She's like a child sharing a secret in this moment, taunting  
Lance as they wait for Pidge to emerge again.

When she comes back, her hands are folded in front of her, the lavender fabric in the back almost touching the ground as she steps  
out, making the two on the bed turn their attention to Pidge. She looks lovely, the dress making her small frame look a little less dainty, even if she's still reminecent of a small bird. Lance feels his jaw hang open  
as she looks at them, brown eyes looking at the two of them.

"Does it look alright?"

  
"It looks very good on you Pidge." Allura's voice rings out in response, her joy still evident in her tone as she places a hand on her lap, her free one open as she gestures at Pidge. "The color looks better  
on you than I expected, definately a different contrast from your usual green."

  
"We might just have to repaint her armor." Lance grins, watching as Pidge blooms red at the comments.

"How about we don't and say we did?" She turns to look in the mirror, fingers playing with the embroidery as she smoothes it out,  
looking over herself beifly. Lance swallows the lump in his throat as.he remembers what the meaning of the dress is, as well as admiring just how pretty she looks in it. "But really, I actually kinda like this one. Doesn't need any alterations to make it fit me well, and it doesn't feel like I'm out of my own skin."

  
"That's good. Is it safe to say we don't need to go out shopping right before the gala?"

Pidge turns, smiling at her partners brightly. "It's pretty safe, if you don't mind me borrowing this one."

"I don't mind at all." Allura's smile doesn't faulter even if Lance notices how her fingers are tapping her lap, obviously in effort not to  
tell Pidge about the dress and deter her. He relates heavily to that as his own hands are curled up as he shifts. He doesn't wanna ruin it for her, since it does look really good on her, but perhaps he'll tell her tommarow after the gala was done. A small smile traces across Pidges face as she nods before going back behind the curtain, emerging shortly after in a pair of loose fitting pj's, yawning and rubbing gently at her eyes.

  
"Come here," Lance speaks, scooting over and patting the bed between Allura and himself, small smile playing on his lips as he does. The brunette steps forward, settling down between them before Lance  
wraps an arm around her, bringing her close. His fingers dance over her shoulder lightly as he rubs circles into the soft skin there, before Allura shifts on the bed and wraps her arms around Pidge pressing a kiss to her cheek.

  
Leaning down, the males lips meet the human's lips, pressing softly against her slightly chapped lips, before one of her hands reaches for his, the cold digits shocking him briefly. Looking down he sees that her other hand is caught between Alluras, the princesses lips ghosting over Pidge's neck gently as Pidge leans back up to meet Lance's lips again. Swipping his tongue over her bottom lip, he feels her gasp  
agianst his lips before he prods gently inside her mouth, her tongue greeting his gently as his wraps around, sucking gently before pulling back. Pidge's tongue briefly chases after his, a smile playing on her face before she gasps, her head tipping back against Allura.

The red paladin watches as umber fingertips brush honey brown locks away from Pidge's face, before the princesses lips meet  
Pidges. Leaning forward, olive fingertips ghost over Pidge's form, reaching for Allura's hands as he trails kisses down her neck. Nipping lightly at the junction between her neck and her shoulder, Lance feels Pidge shudder, one of Allura's hands metting his own as he reaches between them, tracing patterns on the skin before he nuzzles into  
Pidges neck. Looking up, he smiles as he watches his girlfriends kiss softly, their mouths working gently against each other, slowly. It makes his heartbeat stutter a bit as he burries his flushed face back into  
the crook of Katie's neck, lapping gently at the skin there before he feels fingers trailing along his jawline, lifting his face away.

  
Letting his face be guided, he gazes into bright blue eyes, flecks of gold and purple swirling in Allura's eyes before she pulls him  
to her, drawing him into a gentle kiss. She's quick to dominate it, her teeth grazing against his lips lightly. The male feels a small hand run over his skin, the cold flesh sending shivers down his spine before he feels a gentle kiss at his collarbone, lips moving lazily against the exposed flesh there. Pressing closer to Pidge, he feels her shift as  
Allura pulls away, letting him gasp against her lips as Pidge nuzzles into his neck.

"We should get some rest, we've got a big day tommarow, and as much as I'd like to continue, I get the feeling we'll need all the sleep we can get." Lance feels Pidge shift in his arms, before she rests her forehead on the princess's shoulder, humming lightly, yawning again as if to agree. Blue eyes look over them before he nods.

"Point. Pidge here looks like she's ready to drop." Pidge smiles, before flicking his nose lightly with a grin.

"It's been a long day, and as much as I love shopping, I think I'm shopped out. I'd rather train all day than try on all the dresses I've tried on today again."

  
"Don't say that too loud, the higher ups might get ideas. No offense Allura."

  
Allura simply smiles before moving to lay back against the bed. "None taken, though, another training day is in the works for us.  
No such thing as too much training."

  
Lance struggles not to groan as he snuggles down next to Pidge, though he's pretty sure he does a poor job surpressing it based on Pidge's giggle. Wrapping his arms around the green Paladin, his hand rests on Allura's hip as they snuggle down. "You can get over exerted. On the other hand, sleep, there's nosuch thing as too much sleep. We should get on that."

Pidge snorts at that, closing her eyes as Allura shakes her head, the tiniest smile tugging at her lips despite her best efforts. It's the last thing Lance sees as he closes his eyes, drifting off instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again posting from my phone so please message me about display problems or other issues. 
> 
> Also Allura be out here pulling little tricks in this fic, how did I forget I wrote her as mischevious here. 
> 
> Also you can contact me at my writting blog. Its @spenceberry. Or you can contact my personal @marmoralance


End file.
